


I Love You Too

by TheMoonTwin



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hugs and stuff, Im bored...., One Shot, Platonic Sheith, SEASON 6 MA DUDES, alternate season 6 ending, broganes, how do you tag?, i feel like i should have more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonTwin/pseuds/TheMoonTwin
Summary: A cute alternate ending thingie(like what happens later) to season 6, with Keith and Shiro and hugs and stuff cause season 6 just left me dead inside....





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IMPORTANT: WERE JUST GONNA GO WITH THE CASTLE OF LIONS IS STILL THERE, KAY?
> 
> On another random note, this is my first time posting on Ao3, soooo.... Yeah....
> 
> ALSO SHIRO SAW EVERYTHING THE CLONE DID

Shiro’s eyes cracked open for the first time since he had woken up being surrounded by the team. He looked around, expecting to see his room in the Castle of Lions, but that’s not what he saw.  
He was in Keith’s room, he realized. He was on Keith’s bed, and he tilted his head and saw Keith asleep on a chair next to the bed.  
Shiro sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to be quiet, as not to wake Keith, even though Shiro knew Keith was a light sleeper. He failed.  
Keith’s eyes opened and he turned to Shiro “Shiro!” He exclaimed, sitting up right in the chair “You’re awake!”  
Shiro smiled “How long has it been?”  
“Almost a day now” Keith said, sitting next to Shiro.  
Shiro noticed Keith was different. Not only just older physically, but mentally as well. He just seemed happier, more mature than he had before. Shiro did like the older looking Keith though.  
“Your hair is longer” Shiro commented “It looks cool”  
Keith smiled “You should see your hair”  
“My hair?” Shiro looked up at the tips of his hair that he could see. They were white, like they normally were.  
“Don't worry, you still look cool” Keith said, grabbing his knife off of the table near his bed and giving to Shiro so he could see himself in the metal.  
Shiro studied his hair. It was white. Completely white.  
“Oh” was all he could think to say “Wow”  
“Yeah” Keith told him “It’s going to take some getting used to”  
Shiro handed Keith back the knife “Yeah”  
He studied Keith, his eyes landing on the burn on his cheek “I did this” He said frowning.  
Keith frowned and shook his head “I did this” He said, gesturing at Shiro’s missing arm.  
“You only did that because I was the clone”  
Keith made an almost exasperated face “You only did this” He gestured to the burn “Because you were the clone”  
Shiro sighed “Fine. But we are in no way even. I attacked you. I-“  
“The clone did” Keith cut him off. “Not you”  
“Maybe it was the clone, but in a way the clone is me” Shiro said “And you. You were amazing Keith, you have no idea how much you’ve grown”  
Keith didn't respond, just started twisting his hands.  
“I never would’ve been able to fight you, if it was you. You did what was best for the universe and I had never been more amazed”  
Keith gave up on just sitting there and hugged Shiro tightly.  
Shiro wrapped his arms around him and said “I am so proud of you Keith, you have no idea”  
Shiro decided not to comment on the occasional sniffle and the growing wet spot on his shoulder.  
“Oh and Keith?” He said “I love you too.”


End file.
